clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Union Cafetera
Union Comercial (Spanish Army) Union Comercial is a Spanish Super CPPS/Club Penguin Rewritten Army created the 4th of June, 2019 which controls The Coffee Shop, and The Pizza Parlor. They do their jobs by "serving coffee and food to the customers". To be one, you have to take the in-game interview with the active boss in the newspaper office, where the boss and other people hang. They don't have a specific color, but they wear a green apron or red apron and talk spanish. Motto Ten Algo De Fe, Toma Nuestro Cafe El mejor café en Club penguin, traido desde la isla de pascua No es solo queso, es mucho mas que eso Bosses Nowadays there are 2 official bosses: Joel95 Joel95 was the founder or first boss. Players had to swear loyalty to him before starting to work. He was usurped twice, but it soon fixed out. When he isn't in-game, rafa71 is second-in-command. He is a little pervert. Rafa71 rafa71 is second-in-command and second boss. He is nice, but also committed to his job. He is more diplomatic than Joel and controls more the Pizza Parlor. Juanchis15 Juanchis15 is third-in-command and third boss. He commonly works more in the coffee shop rather than being a boss. Founders Asides from the bosses mentioned upwards, that day an amount of 7 founders were in-game. # LuisDeNazi # Diegonoseque # Mata307 # Lulalkhe # CPCD # Anna Kpoper # Danile121314 # JDPerson420 Territory As said before, they control the Coffee Shop, the Newspaper office, and The Pizza Parlor from the spanish server Avalancha. They are quite new. However, plans of retrieve all spanish coffee shops from the penguin peasants. History Even though they are quite new they have some story. Begginings Joel95 convinced a group of penguins to work with him to give coffee to penguins, after a penguin named Juanchis15 tried to create an army unsuccessfully. It was a great day, and nearly 7 people were working at the same time. Joel`s and Rafa´s cafeteria When Joel leaved, he lifted Rafa as second in command. Rafa kept it for a while. Joel also founded the motto "Larga Vida A Joel" which was rapidly discontinued. Rafa kept it normally and continued a pretty standard penguin army until the 7th of July 2019. War against Pizza Juanchis15 created a Discord and suggested to turn it into the first spanish CPO army. Once the 7th of July camed, 2 employees were found working at the Pizza Parlor. Both were immediately fired, causing Juanchis15 to go crazy and declare war to Pizza, or more specific, to leader Jhanuel. However, since Juanchis15 didn't knew about warfare, Jhanuel usurped its way to the boss chair. He then challenged Juanchis to a sled race and Juanchis won, forcing him to leave. Union Comercial After the war finished, Rafa71 came back and revealed that he worked for the Pizza Parlor, outraging Juanchis15. Juanchis suggested to form an alliance between The Coffe Shop and The Pizza Parlor. During this time they started thinking about expanding, and they contracted Lucas Olaf which started controlling the Puffle Hotel. Civli War and Resistencia Comercial Lucas Olaf realized that Joel95 may only want an empire, and decided to start his own. He told this to Juanchis15, who freaked out and didn't accepted that. Lucas declared war and went rogue, promising to create his empire. Juanchis15 rushed to recruit people for a resistance, and avoid massive conquer having success. All actual employees joined while some entered. Juanchis15 was the leader of this branch. In the end Lucas Olaf gave up and the resistencia was dissolved. Leaving CPO Juanchis15 had joined The Club Penguin Popped Corn Army News, and the CPA Army League. Epic101, or the CPO Army League joined The Popped Corn Discord, and caused a huge amount of Drama. Juanchis15 tried to stop him, but in revenge Epic101 banned him and the Union Comercial as a whole from CPO. Juanchis15 and Joel95 thought of solutions, and so they will try to move to SuperCPPS while joining CPA Army League. Discord Server https://discord.gg/pwQAXg9 Unete para ser de la Union Comercial. Category:Army Category:Armies started in 2019